1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to a facsimile apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional facsimile apparatus for at least receiving an image signal has the following mechanisms as constituent elements: a reception mechanism for receiving an image signal; a printing mechanism for printing an image corresponding to the image signal received by the reception mechanism on printing paper; a printing paper storage mechanism for storing the printing paper; and a printing paper feed mechanism for feeding the printing paper stored by the printing paper storage mechanism to the printing mechanism.
Facsimile apparatuses have recently been used in a variety of ways, and a strong demand has arisen for reducing their size.
Conventional facsimile apparatuses, however, includes various mechanisms as constituent elements, as described above. This imposes limitations on reducing their size.